


Alpha

by lorde4323



Category: 5SOS, Calvin Harris - Fandom, David Beckham - Fandom, Drake (Musician) - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Gay, M/M, ManxMan, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorde4323/pseuds/lorde4323
Summary: Hiiii,    So I've been feeling the need to write a Zrake. I've been having this feeling since like 2013 but I never did it cause I didn't want to writ cause I was to shy to say fuck it. It is 2016 and I am ready like I'm ready. This won't be coming any time soon cause I need to finish the rest of my stories. Unless I feel like I'm on a role there won't be steady updates until a couple months but let's be honest. When do I ever update steadily.
Much love
Lorde4323
Ps they are famous in this 
 
Warning Smuts AbuseSelf harmDeveloping Eating DisorderNon Consent





	

Chapter 1

TVD TALK

Zayn watched Liam scurry to find his clothes. Another month another heat that he hated. He liked the sex part but he hasn't been mated, so it was basically meaningless sex. Not something Zayn was too fond of. Zayn wanted something that had more passion and love. A man that would hold him and wait until he wanted another go at it. Someone that would cuddle with him while he ranted about the writer having no respect for Bonnie Bennet. Someone that would give him kisses when he got mad over a tv show plot line.  

Not that he didn't love Liam but Liam was already mated with Niall. Niall didn't seem to mind him assisting him during his week long heat. Niall's heats only lasted two or three day but on those days Liam could barely close his eyes before Niall begged for another round, not that Liam minded. Sex with Niall was the best thing in his mind. Niall didn't have to worry about losing Liam cause Niall was Liam's everything.

"You gonna be okay? We have to go to that award show in a few days. You don't have to attend if you don't want to," Zayn shook his head as he knew that Simon would chop his head off if he had to miss another event. Zayn in all honesty wanted to stay home and watch Vampire Diary. Something about that Damon made his happy, plus who doesn't like the Bennet Witch of Mystic Falls. Well that's what Zayn calls Bonnie.  

"I think I'ma have to go, Simons a dick. I don't think he likes me," Zayn rolling over on the bed letting all be seen. It's nothing that Liam hasn't seen or well all the boys have seen him naked. Hell they had an orgy before, which would always have a special place in his heart. Something about getting fucked stupid brought a smile to his face.

"You are the only omega in the band. You know how he has a traditional state of mind. Plus if he's not dating, he's divorcing," Liam raising his brows with extra charisma. Zayn smiling before wrapping himself in the sheets. 

Zayn was a little different than most omegas in heat. He didn't really need sex every second of the day. He tends to want non stop sex the first three days then wants to be pampered with kisses and cuddles for the remainder of his heat. That's usually when Larry come in. They didn't mind giving Zayn the affection he craved. They also didn't mind having Zayn grope them every now and then. They especially loved the way that Zayn would get on his knees for them, saying that they enjoyed it would be an understatement.  In Zayn's defense he find blowing a guy soothing sooo. 

Louis was an alpha and Harry was a beta but still reacts and had the vibe like an alpha.  That seemed to get Simons respect. Niall was a little more submissive but still had a masculine touch to him. Liam was probably the definition of masculine, at least in the publics eye. When all alone he was fluffier and cuddlier than a puppy ever could be. He was Niall's little bean. His Lima Bean.

Zayn was...something else. He himself couldn't explain himself. He didn't talk much around strangers and he did have a rugged look to him when he didn't shave but he wasn't all that dominant. Although he wasn't that much of a submissive as well. He knew when to take control and when to give it to someone else. He likes wearing tight clothing, even if he didn't have anything to flaunt but whatever. He liked wearing over sized sweaters that were up to his knees, which wasn't that a lot. He was barely 5'5, the others were at least 5' 10 in height. Not to mention they had a much more masculine build to them compared to the omega

"Where ya taking Niall?"

"I'm thinking about Chinese food and maybe a walk on the beach. Don't have all that much time so it'll have to be quick and sweet," Zayn smiled as Liam tied his shoes. He sat beside Zayn. They made small talk about life, love, and such. Zayn liking the sparkle Liam's eyes came with when ever he mentioned Niall. 

There was a knock at the door and Liam was off to take the love of his life on a date. 

"Where my bad bitch," Zayn giggled a bit before flinging himself at Harry. Harry spinning him in a circle before Zayn wrapped his legs around his waist.

"I thought I was your bad bitch? Have I been replaced," Zayn sticking his tongue out playfully before tucking himself into Harrys neck. Louis slapping Zayn's bum for the hell of it. Zayn may or may not have let out a yelp with every slap to his bum. 

They passed the time by watching Zayn's favorite tv show. Vampire Diaries. Zayn's eyes were glued to the screen and he was between Harry and Louis, the warmth making him feel like he was on cloud nine. Normally with any alpha he'd have a hard time getting their hands off but Larry never had that problem. Hell even a few women have forcefully twerked on him. His little guy has never felt more repulsed. 

He trusted them and they respected him enough not to touch. Shockingly Harry was the more touchy of the two. Any chance he'd get he'd squeeze Zayn's nonexistent bum but an omega can dream right. He need to work out his butt more but he was more of a I'ma jog on the tread mill the whole time cause other people are lifting weights and id be the tinniest. Being tiny is the life isn't it.

Zayn sighed happily as Louis and Harry began debating who's the strongest witch in the series overall. 

"It's obviously be Dahlia. She's been alive for a thousand years. She's practically immortal and can still use magic. Plus since she's immortal she can use dark magic without feeling the consequences that comes when you use it!!!"

Zayn munching on a bowl of popcorn while watching Tessa finish the spell so Bonnie would become the anchor.

"Bitch. Ester created a whole new species of immortal beings. Not to mention that she was able to use a barrier spell on an entire school and also created the ultimate vampire hunter even if it only lasted a few episodes. Not to mention that she already had a spell ready to convert the Orginals back into human if Damon wouldn't have killed Bonnie's mom. Give Ester props," Zayn's eyes filling with tears when Jeremy was saying what could be his last goodbye to Bonnie. 

"Hail nah. Qetsiyah or whatever Is obviously the best witch of the series along with the Bennet witches. She created the first immortality spell that was the basis of all immortality spells to come. She created the Other Side to trap he ex's soul and that's badass enough. She can back into the world by only walking through the veil. She resurrected her self, when could Ester or Dahlia ever. Not to mention she's way prettier and a person of color. Don't even get me started on the amazingness that is the Bennet linage. I'm sticking with my girl ketchup," Zayn said with passion in his voice as he munched on a handful of popcorn. Sighing happily seeing Bonnie able to feel Jeremy's touch and Caroline and Elena being able to see her. All was well in his book. They might have to upgrade Bonnie a lot cause they keep shitting on her and he couldn't stand it.

"Ketchup? What type of name is that?"

"Shut up I can't say her name okay. She's still my bad bitch from 2000 years ago. The actor be bomb as fuck like OMG. Can I eat her out. She could turn a gay man straight damn!!"

Larry smiling before pulling him closer into a hug. Zayn huffing not being able to hear what the hell was happening. Bonnie was screaming and no one could hurt his boo. What does an omega have to do so he could watch his show!!!

Author Notes

Finally update


End file.
